kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Abilities (Kingdom Hearts)
Abilities are special skills that can be learned through the use of AP. They teach Sora and his allies various Spells, special attacks, and other useful strengths. Sleights are similar in nature, and appear in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. They also appear in Kingdom Hearts II. Abilities Combat Support Drop-related Special Abilities Special abilities, as the name suggests, are special abilities not learnt by conventional means, but through storyline bosses and special conditions. Unlike normal abilities, special abilities require MP to execute, and all of them are capable of connecting into a series of combos. Later, in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, Sora can execute these abilities again through Limit Form Below are the list of special abilities present in Kingdom Hearts: *Sonic Blade' *'Strike Raid' *'Ars Arcanum' *'Ragnarök' *'Trinity Limit' Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix abilities Ally Abilities Ally abilities, unlike Sora's, act on A.I controls and therefore may result slight uncontrolable gameplay. Aside from that, there are also some ability exclusives to allies, meaning only certain ally from different worlds have access to this ability. '''Ally only Abilities:' Second Wind Description: Hasten the recovery of ally after being knockout'd. Rocket (Goofy only) Description: Goofy's exclusive attack where he perform a powerful air blast. Tornado (Goofy only) Description: Goofy's crowd control attack where he spirals in a circular fashion, damaging nearby enemies (hence the name) Charge (Goofy only) Description: A strong forward lunge that recoils opposing enemies. MP Gift (Goofy only) Description: Goofy gives an ally 3 MP. Evolution (Goofy only-final mix) Description: Goofy gives all allies 30 HP. Donald LV10: Berserk LV15: MP Haste LV20,40: MP Rage LV30,45: Treasure Magnet *Donald learns cheer after defeating Maleficent(first encounter) Goofy LV9: Rocket LV12: Jackpot LV15: Charge LV18,42: Treasure Magnet LV21: Tornado LV27: Lucky Strike LV30: MP Gift LV33: Second Wind LV36: Second Chance LV39,45: MP Rage LV51: MP Haste LV54: Berserk *Goofy learns Cheer after defeating Parasite Cage(first encounter) Temporary Allies Abilities Several other allies have fixed abilities the moment they join you, and all their EXPs will be invested in status growths. Tarzan *'Asp Bite' Description: Jump upon the enemy and delivers a spear blow. MP cost: 1 *'Raging Boar' Description: Tarzan swings the spear wildly while lunging at the closest enemy in range, creating a large recoil(provided if the enemy is still alive) MP Cost: 1 *'Healing Herb' Description: Tarzan uses a mixed herb to heal allies; equivalent to Cure magic. MP Cost: 1 *'Wind Armour' Description: Tarzan creates a gust of wind surrounding himself, equivalent to Aero magic. MP Cost: 2 Aladdin *'Crescent' AP Cost: 2 Description: Aladdin makes a leap towards an aerial-typed enemy and delivers a series of sword strikes. MP Cost: 1 *'Sandstorm' Description: Aladdin makes a forward charge while swinging his scimitar wildly, damaging all foes in range. MP Cost: 1 Ariel *'Spiral Wave' Description: Ariel spirals and lunge at the closest enemy in range, inflicting multiple hits. MP Cost: 1 *'Aero Potion' Description: Ariel throws a potion on any of her allies, protecting them with a barrier of wind. (potion's quantity in the inventory is unaffected) MP Cost: 2 *'Cure Potion' Description: Ariel throws a potion on any of her allies, healing them (potion's quantity in the inventory is unaffected) MP Cost: 1 *'Thunder Potion' Description: Ariel throws a potion above her, releasing bolts of Thunder. (potion's quantity in the inventory is unaffected) MP Cost: 1 Jack Skellington *'Applause!' Description: Jack makes a forward slide, damaging all foes in range MP Cost: 1 *'Blazing Fury' Descrption: Jack fires a fireball at a targeted enemy; equivalent to Fira MP Cost: Zero to One (Doesn't always reduce MP) *'Icy Terror' Description: Jack fires shards of ice crystals on a targeted enemy; equivalent to Blizzara MP Cost: Zero to One (Doesn't always reduce MP) *'Bolts of Sorrow' Description: Jack summons bolts of Thunder striking down, damaging nearby enemies; equivalent to Thundara MP Cost: 1 *'Ghostly Scream' Description: Jack summons Dark spheres on a targeted enemy(ies), crushing down their HP; equivalent to Gravira MP Cost: 1 Peter Pan *'Hummingbird' Description: Peter flies and lunge in a circular fashion while swinging his knife, damaging enemy(ies) multiple times' MP Cost: 1 *'Storm's Eye' Description: Peter casts a cloak of wind protecting his friends; equivalent to Aero MP Cost: 2 *'Time-Out' Description: Peter freezes enemies in their tracks, halting them. Equivalent to Stopra. MP Cost: 2 Beast *'Ferocious Lunge' Effect: Beast makes a powerful forward thrust, dealing massive damage upon enemies opposing his path. MP Cost: 1 *'Furious Bellow' Description: Beast makes a ferocious growl, creating shockwaves and damaging nearby enemies. MP Cost: 1 Shared Abilities Shared abilities are supportive abilities enhancing movement related actions. Unlike normal abilities, it requires no AP to equip, and once it's equipped, Sora, Donald and Goofy will have the ability(s) selected equipped as well. High Jump Description: A higher leap where Sora performs a somersault in the air. Learnt at: Monstro, after defeating Parasite Cage(first encounter) Mermaid Kick Description: A fast, powerful swim that allows Sora to swim through vortex(s).(Merman Form only) Learnt at: Atlantica. after defeating Ursula(first encounter) Glide Description: Sora floats and glides in the air slowly. Learnt at: Neverland, after sealing the keyhole in the clocktower. Super Glide Description: A faster, longer enhancement of Glide. Learnt at: End of World, after defeating Chernabog. *Sora, Donald and Goofy can glide(fly) infinitely in Neverland. See also *Sleights *Kingdom Hearts II Abilities *Magic Category:Abilities